The wet fic
by silencelikeawhisper
Summary: Dan was late for his weekly YouNow live show because he accidentally locked Phil outside. Please don't be confused by the title, it's really cute, I promise! :D


I was on the couch in our lounge, browsing on tumblr lazily. It was 8:50pm, so I decided to close the tumblr tab, turn off the music and log into YouNow as my weekly live show was about to start. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I wondered who it could be? We weren't waiting for anyone anyone and as far as I knew we didn't order any food.

"Phil!" I called out, hoping that he would open the door while I was preparing to the live our apartment stayed silent. I froze. I remembered that Phil had gone outside for doing some "Phil things" and he was always forgetting to take his keys, so every time we went somewhere together I had to remind him about them. I grabbed my own keys and ran downstairs.

When I opened the front door I saw Phil standing under the rain, completely soaked. His grey YouTube hoodie couldn't save him from the rainfall, he was absolutely wet. I grabbed Phil's hand, pulling him inside the house, and in the very moment the door was shut I hugged him tightly. I felt just how cold and shaky he was.

"Oh my god, Phil, how could I forget about you?" I said.

Phil just wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered softly into my ear, "I'm fine".

I was about to cry and I said, "No, it's not. You had to stay there for... how long?"

"Fifteen minutes or so," he replied calmly.

I wish I could be just a bit as calm as Phil always is. I pulled away a little and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. I was ready to see some hidden anger or disappointment but there was nothing but love. I've always wondered how can he love me after all these things I've done to him. No, I've never meant to hurt him physically or mentally, but sometimes I just do something stupid unintentionally, like like I just did. The only thing I really fear is losing him, I'm scared that one day he'll say that he's had enough of my shit. But Phil still loves me and I'm grateful for it.

"Let's go home," I whispered and Phil nodded. I noticed that his always pale lips had turned almost blue and I felt the urge to warm them up with a kiss.

As we were going upstairs to the fifth floor where we lived, I held Phil's back as if he was fragile like a porcelain doll. When we were finally inside our apartment I hugged him again.

Phil sighed, "Don't worry Dan, I'm okay."

"You are as cold as a dead man, your lips are blue and you're shaking, you are definitely not okay", I replied sternly. "You should have a good hot bath right now or you'll get a cold!"

Phil sighed again.

"OK, as you wish. Now go to your computer, your fans on YouNow must be dying of impatience".

"My live show is not even one bit as important to me as you are, so I'll take care of you first."

Phil pulled out of his soaked sneakers and hoodie.

I grabbed his clothes and said, "I'll take it to the dryer and you go to the bathroom, now."

Phil obeyed and I ran to the dryer, threw his clothes inside and then rushed to the Phil's room. We share clothes sometimes and I knew where to find a clean T-shirt (I chose the black one with the Lion on it) and the warmest and coziest hoodie he had. I also grabbed a pair of jeans and two random socks and then ran to the bathroom.

Phil was already there, wearing nothing but his boxers. I looked at his pale body covered with goosebumps and hugged him, third time in last five minutes. Phil hugged me back, burying his face into my shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered somewhere into my neck.

"What for?" I was surprised by his words, he had nothing to be thankful for.

"For being here with me", he replied. It took a huge effort for me to hold back the tears.

"Thank you for noticing me four years ago," I whispered.

I pulled away from Phil, kissed his lips and turned towards the shower. I turned on the water, making sure it's not hot enough to boil Phil alive.

"Go take a shower. You need to get warm," I ordered and then left the bathroom.

Five minutes later, I was live on YouNow. I had to tell people about that incident because everyone wanted to know why I was late and I didn't want to lie to them. Fans kept asking about Phil but all I could say was that I didn't know. Honestly, I wanted to finish the live show at the very moment the first fan asked where Phil was but I couldn't. I have to be nice to my fans, right?

About an hour later I said good bye, closed my MacBook and went straight into Phil's bedroom. I found him lying on his bed and browsing on the internet.

"I've seen the last minutes of your live show. You were cool. You always are," he said.

I smiled at him. I noticed that he wasn't as pale as he was an hour ago and his lips became pink and so kissable again. I climbed onto Phil's bed and kissed him. Phil smiled.  
"Phil, I'm so sorry," I said.

"You don't need to be sorry," he replied.

"But... I locked you outside and you had to wait under the rain..."

"We are all people and we all do stupid things sometimes. It's all my fault, I should've taken my keys," Phil said softly. "If it can make you feel better, you are forgiven. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, then cupped his cheek with my hand and kissed this perfect man again. "And I always will."


End file.
